Pureegee's Plan
ExtraWeesee *the golden space-skies that dome around the core are looking dimmer than usual* * *Pureegee has sent for his sons, and he didn't look too happy* *6:43Finn168719Aeegee: Why am I sent to the core for? *Aeegee: And why the hell are you pissed off?!? *6:43Hiddenlich(I will be right back) *6:44Finn168719ok *6:44ExtraWeeseePureegee: I have something to discuss with all of you... *Pureegee: But where are the others? *Waluigiofthegods has joined the chat. *6:44BeniTehCobCannondead, maybe *6:44ExtraWeesee(Um are you gonna pick a character to RP as?) *6:45WaluigiofthegodsI'm not sure who to roleplay as, since it's been quite a while. *6:45BeniTehCobCannon(i'll be galaxeegee i guess) *6:46ExtraWeesee(Alright) *Hiddenlich has left the chat. *6:48ExtraWeesee *This begins to play: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXT3_baztYs * *6:49BeniTehCobCannono gtg sorry *6:49ExtraWeeseePureegee: Tell me my children *(Oh, ok) *( ) *BeniTehCobCannon has left the chat. *6:49ExtraWeeseeNote to whoever logs this *Cut off just after Finn finishes his dialogue *6:50Finn168719Aeegee: Explain this plan! *Aeegee: And explain why you are pissed off... *6:51ExtraWeeseePureegee: Look *Pureegee: What do you guys do in your spare time *Pureegee: Or at all really *Pureegee: I just sit here all day and make sure no one touches the precious core *Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. *6:52Finn168719Aeegee: I just play cardgames with Snekzalcoatl, what can't you expect. *6:52ExtraWeeseePureegee: Exactly *6:53Finn168719Aeegee: And it's because i'm bored. *6:53ExtraWeeseePureegee: I was born from the powers of 3 precursors *Pureegee: And you were all born from me *Pureegee: We are inheritors *Pureegee: What have we inherited so far? *6:53Finn168719Aeegeee: I don't need inheritations. *Aeegee: After I matured about the United 'Gees Galaxy ruling. *6:54ExtraWeeseePureegee: Well that was just bad luck *Pureegee: In fact, we aren't even allowed to create on large scales anymore *Pureegee: So even if you wanted another galaxy or even a single solar system, it's a no *Pureegee: Imagine that *Pureegee: They just sit there and fiddle with their dumb spies all day and we have to protect their jewels *Pureegee: But anyway *Pureegee: I didn't call you here just to rant like some idiot *Pureegee: We're going to do something about this, are you in? *6:56Finn168719Aeegee: Nah. *6:57ExtraWeeseePureegee: Very well then... *Pureegee: I will tell the other 2 all of this as well if you see them *Pureegee: Though they should be here pretty soon *User909 has left the chat. *7:05Finn168719Aeegee leaves *Hiddenlich has joined the chat. *7:09Hiddenlich(Back) *7:09ExtraWeesee(wow I was just about to leave) *(Good timing) *7:10Finn168719wb *7:10HiddenlichThanks *7:10ExtraWeesee *Pureegee goes back to looking at his plans on the quantum computer* *Pureegee: Hmmm but maybe if I just migrate all of them *Pureegee: Ah but knowing those guys it'll spark another war or something *Pureegee: But if I can split my forms.... *Pureegee: Hmm yes. *Pureegee: MESSENGER COME HERE *7:14Finn168719Messenger shows up *Messenger: What. *7:14ExtraWeeseePureegee: Get me Sqeegee *Pureegee: And treat him well *Pureegee: No kidnapping like he's a prisoner *7:15Finn168719Messenger: Okay. *Messenger: SQUADALA! *flies away* *The Messenger returns with Sqeegee *Which they were drinking tea *7:18Hiddenlich *Sqeegee is eating sushi * *Nevermind *7:18ExtraWeeseePureegee: Welcome Sqeegee *7:18HiddenlichSqeegee: UNHAND ME YOU FILFTHY ZOOPHILIAN! *7:18ExtraWeesee *this plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3D_kTJxQo4Y * *Pureegee: Messenger I thought I said not to kidnap him, does he really not want to see me? *7:20Finn168719The Messenger flies away like a bird *7:20ExtraWeeseePureegee: Anyway *7:20Hiddenlich *Sqeegee materializes a crystal knife *Sqeegee: Did you bring me here to fight? *7:20ExtraWeeseePureegee: Sqeegee, you are one of the few who can split his forms *Pureegee: I'd like you to teach me how *Pureegee: And in return, I'll teach you how to access your ultimate power *7:21HiddenlichSqeegee: Who is he? (I'm not sure if your post didn't go through or my chat is hiding it) *7:21ExtraWeeseePureegee: Sqeegee, you are one of the few who can split his forms Pureegee: I'd like you to teach me how Pureegee: And in return, I'll teach you how to access your ultimate power *(That's what I sent) *(Chat would you like to function) *7:25Finn168719Aeegee's distant voice: BOOORING! *7:25ExtraWeeseePureegee *in head* : It won't be boring once I get my hands on a certain object *7:25Finn168719Aeegee *Aeegee's distant voice: Go screw yourself over your agenda thingey, i'm playing card games with Snekzalcoatl! *7:26ExtraWeeseePureegee: I can see you're rather confused Sqeegee *Pureegee: But if we don't hurry this along I'll just get the info another way *Pureegee: When are Galaxeegee and Chroneegee gonna be here *7:30HiddenlichSqeegee: But who is he? *7:30ExtraWeeseePureegee: Who? The messenger guy? *7:30HiddenlichSqeegee: The person you speak of *7:30ExtraWeeseePureegee: Well let's see *Pureegee: There's you, and the reason you are here is to possibly teach me how to split my forms like you do *Hiddenlich has left the chat. *7:31ExtraWeeseePureegee: There's Aeegee in the distance being a prick *Pureegee: There's some guards who all literally look the same but I can tell them apart *7:34Finn168719Galaxeegee and Chroneegee shows up *7:34ExtraWeeseePureegee: Finally *Pureegee: Sqeegee I'm putting you in stasis for a bit so hold still * *Pureegee freezes Sqeegee *Pureegee: Ok I'm just gonna cut to the chase here because I'm out of patience *Pureegee: Basically I'm tired of our roles simply being defense or intimidation for the stupid jewels that the precursors have *Pureegee: So I've been planning on how we can actually rule like we should've been *Pureegee: You guys want in or no? *7:37Finn168719Aeegee's distant voice: Get a life outside of Inheriting! *7:37ExtraWeeseePureegee: Aeegee isn't supportive because he just wants to be lazy *Pureegee: IF YOU WANT TO BE SO LAZY WHY DON'T YOU MAKE YOURSELF FAT YOU'RE A GOD YOU KNOW *7:39Finn168719Aeegee's distant voice: GO PUNCH YOURSELF IN THE DI- *7:40ExtraWeesee *Aeegee gets thrown out* *Guard: Sorry sir you're making too much noise we're trying to sleep *7:41Finn168719Aeegee enters GeeHeaven and owns a new domain *Which is near the main domain *Aeegee has formed a Heiarchy similar to the ones in GeeHell *7:42ExtraWeesee *Aeegee gets confronted by Impureegee* * *he looks very glitchy* *7:42Finn168719Aeegee: What do you want insane . *Aeegee literally kicks Impureegee out of his domain *7:43ExtraWeeseeImpureegee: I-I nee- * *Impureegee breaks in half* *7:43Finn168719The halves of Impureegee is scattered around GeeHeaven *7:43ExtraWeesee *the halves dissolve and the void of insanity starts collapsing* * *nvm* * *but the void still collapses* *7:43Finn168719kk *7:44ExtraWeesee *Aeegee now has more land he can try to claim* * *But the rulers of GeeHell might also try to claim it* * *Pureegee also cracks* * *but more like a mental crack* * *and his appearance alters cuz why the not* *7:45Finn168719Aeegee has named his domain "Aeegee's Domain" which is near "Aetheegee/Pureegee's Kingdom" thingey *7:45ExtraWeeseePureegee: It's time to begin! *7:45Finn168719Aeegee appears near Pureegee *7:45ExtraWeesee *the dimmed golden sky alters color more* *7:45Finn168719Aeegee: Don't let me rip your head off and shit down your throat. *7:46ExtraWeesee *Pureegee summons a bunch of guards and messengers* *7:46Finn168719Aeegee is Aagee *7:46ExtraWeesee *Aeegee is literally overshadowed* *oh *well shit *Whoever edits this take note of that *It'll probably be no one but oh well *also cut this out *7:47Finn168719Aeegee summons an army of revived warriors *The Revived warriors started slicing the guards with it *7:47ExtraWeeseePureegee: I need all of these things, including the people * *Pureegee traps the warriors* *7:48Finn168719Aeegee transform into Snek *7:48ExtraWeesee *because the room he's in is partially energy* *Pureegee: AAGEE, OUT *7:48Finn168719Aagee (snek form): No step on snek. *Aagee sticks out the middle finger on Pureegee *And leaves to his domain *7:48ExtraWeesee *Pureegee opens a portal and dumps all the warriors in it* * *Pureegee closes it before the portal destabilizes* *Pureegee: You just created the perfect distraction though, Aagee... *Pureegee: I need another Messenger to find Lord Deegee *7:49Finn168719Aagee decides to summon Clockwork and changes her personality to that of John Cena *7:49ExtraWeeseePureegee: Tell him what Aagee did *(oh boy here we go) *Pureegee: The rest of you find me what I want before I really lose patience * *Pureegee sends everyone out* *7:51Finn168719Aagee sends the Snek Guerillas to assassinate Pureegee's messengers *7:51ExtraWeesee *some of them fail* * *whoever the messengers got to killed them* *7:51Finn168719 *While others succeeded* *7:51ExtraWeesee *specifically the ones who were getting Elementix members* * *a few guards attempt to get some power seals* * *one in particular that Pureegee is reluctant to release...* * *Pureegee: Now to unfreeze Sqeegee again * *Pureegee unfreezes Sqeegee* *7:02HiddenlichSqeegee: Huh? Where am I? *7:02User909Godgee: i'm godgee. i'm a weegee god. i have god powers *7:02Hiddenlich *Sqeegee has no recollection of what happened right before he was frozen *7:02Finn168719Jesusgee: Seriously dad. *Jesusgee: Did you really want to oppose the masses? *7:02ExtraWeeseePureegee: OK SQEEGEE LISTEN UP *7:02Hiddenlich(Come on guys, be serious) *7:02ExtraWeeseePureegee: YOU ARE GONNA TEACH ME HOW TO SPLIT MY FORMS *Pureegee: I'VE LOST ALMOST ALL MY PATIENCE NOW *7:03User909(i just don't have any idea so i just called him that lol) *7:03HiddenlichSqeegee: Okay, okay, sheesh *7:03Finn168719Aagee started building up his army *7:03User909Godgee watches *7:03ExtraWeesee *the skies turn even darker because snap pureegee* *7:03HiddenlichSqeegee: Form an energy ball in both of your hands *7:04Finn168719Aagee named one of his kings Zeuscoatlgee (Which is a Weegee God with a serpent body with electric powers) *7:04ExtraWeesee *Pureegee does so* *7:05HiddenlichSqeegee: Now, how much energy do you have inside of you at this moment? *7:05ExtraWeeseePureegee: A lot still *7:05HiddenlichSqeegee: Okay, since you have never split your forms before this will take up a lot of this energy. *7:06ExtraWeeseePureegee: Ok *7:06HiddenlichSqeegee: You need to be calm no matter what, no matter how fatigued you become *7:06ExtraWeeseePureegee: Right...calm *7:06Hiddenlich *You need to be calm no matter how fatigued you become *7:07ExtraWeesee *one of Pureegee's messengers returns but waits outside the room* *Pureegee: Ok...now? *7:07HiddenlichSqeegee: Now, I want you to turn your hands away from your body, and move them slowly towards the ground until you make a 80 degree angle with your legs *7:07Finn168719Aagee decides to send his messsenger about the news about Pureegee's dream to take over the Trolliverse *7:07ExtraWeeseePureegee: This seems...a lot different from how you did it *7:08Finn168719Or I shall say "Inherit" *Specifically to the Elementrix *7:08ExtraWeesee *Pureegee starts doing so* *(Aagee probably needs to figure out where members are) *7:08HiddenlichSqeegee: This is the part where your energy will start to be used up *Sqeegee: After I say this phrase, you need to be on your A game *Sqeegee: Do you understand me? *7:08Finn168719The messenger started wandering around looking for the Elementrix *7:09ExtraWeeseePureegee: So bring out a lot of my power *Pureegee: Ok *7:09Hiddenlich *Sqeegee inhales *Sqeegee: SUDOTOSAKI NO CHENINGAN! * *Sqeegee punches Pureegee in the chest * *The orbs start to grow in size *7:10ExtraWeesee *Pureegee remains still* *7:11Hiddenlich *The orbs start to electrically discharging their energy towards the ground as the orbs continue to grow larger *7:11ExtraWeesee *More messengers and guards start returning* *7:12Hiddenlich *Pureegee's chest starts to become sore *7:12Finn168719Pureegee has unleashed one of his forms *7:12ExtraWeesee *Pureegee finds it hard to "breathe" (even though he doesn't really need breath, it helps him remain calm) *7:13Hiddenlich *Pureegee's starts to feel excruciating pain all across his body now as the orbs begin to leave his hands *7:14ExtraWeeseePureegee *thinking* : It feels like I'm getting beaten by a precursor, ow * *Pureegee starts glowing, indicating he's near his max* *7:15Hiddenlich *The orbs shoot into the grounds near Pureegee's sides * *Pureegee's main body shatters like glass * *The shards reform into Dark Pureegee and Toon Pureegee *Sqeegee: It is done *7:16ExtraWeeseePureegee: Wait. That is it? *Pureegee: I thought it would split all of my forms *7:16HiddenlichSqeegee: At the moment you can only split into two *7:16ExtraWeesee(so wait is base pureegee gone then) *7:16HiddenlichSqeegee: You need to be in a more powerful form in order to split into more forms *(Base Pureegee is gone) *7:17ExtraWeeseeToon Pureegee: Well this is stupid *Toon Pureegee: But fine, I'll go into my hyper form so I can split that off *Toon Pureegee: But first, I may as well show you how to snap into your ultimate form at will so I don't kill you transforming *7:18HiddenlichSqeegee: Alright *User909 has left the chat. *7:18ExtraWeesee *Pureegee makes Sqeegee glow golden* *7:18HiddenlichSqeegee: ! *7:19ExtraWeesee *a holographic version of his elementix form splits from his body* * *a brain is clearly visible* *Pureegee: Now your brains will merge * *Pureegee forces Sqeegee into his hologram like he's using telekinesis* *7:20Hiddenlich *There is a bright light, and then Sqeegee and Elementix Sqeegee are no longer there * *They are replaced by another form of Sqeegee *7:20ExtraWeeseePureegee: And here we are *Pureegee: Unfortunately, you're gonna have to keep your new knowledge hidden so Elementix members aren't alerted and go after me *Pureegee: Because that would completely ruin everything *7:21HiddenlichElementix Sqeegee: Alright * *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee *7:22ExtraWeeseePureegee: Alright now, time to turn into my hyper form * *Pureegee powers up like typical dbz except that his shockwaves go throughout the trolliverse isles* *7:22Hiddenlich(Which form is doing this?) *(The dark form or the toon form?) *7:23ExtraWeeseehttp://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Hyper_Epic_Pureegee *The toon form *The dark form is just kind of standing there because I had hoped finn would take it over *But in RP-canon reason is he's confused *7:24Finn168719Dark Pureegee makes a derpy smile *7:25Hiddenlich *A portal opens *7:25ExtraWeeseeHyper Pureegee: So Dark Pureegee, you should probably handle the messengers since they are piling up now *Hyper Pureegee: But make sure to show any "guests" to the living quarters or whatever *7:26Finn168719Dark Pureegee: OKIE DOKIE! *runs like a lunatic* *7:26Hiddenlich *A Fakegee climbs out of the portal on all fours *7:26ExtraWeeseeHyper Pureegee: Now I'm afraid he's gonna drop one of those power seals *7:26Hiddenlich *His torso is bare, and he has a large steel ball chained to his right leg * *His skin has rectangles cut into it *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee: I think we have a visitor *7:27ExtraWeeseeHyper Pureegee: Ok how did he get in THIS ROOM *Hyper Pureegee: LIKE SERIOUSLY THIS IS A PURE ENERGY ROOM HOW IS HE IN HERE *7:27Finn168719Dark Pureegee shows up with a rubber piggy *and starts squeezing it *7:28Hiddenlich *The Fakegee looks at Hyper Pureegee *Fakegee: IT'S TIME! *Fakegee: IT'S SHUPA, TIME! *7:28Finn168719Dark Pureegee throws a rubber piggy at Fakegee *7:28ExtraWeesee *Hyper Pureegee pushes him through the wall* *Hyper Pureegee: Anyway let's get on with the ritual again * *he makes another orb like before* *7:29Hiddenlich *The Fakegee goes through the wall, but is transformed into a familiar abomination... *7:29ExtraWeesee *he starts doing the other ritual stuff we're probably not gonna repeat* *7:29HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: This time if you concentrate you will be able to split by yourself *7:29ExtraWeesee *Hyper Pureegee concentrates* *7:30Hiddenlich *Hyper Pureegee gains the same pain as before * *The orbs start to split apart *7:30ExtraWeesee *the room starts shaking as a lot more orbs appear* *7:30Hiddenlich *The abomination watches the scenario closely *7:31ExtraWeesee *4 forms are split this time* * *Hyper Pureegee * *Base Pureegee * *Giga Pureegee (for some reason this exists so why not) * *And Toon Pureegee again *7:32HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: It works! *7:32ExtraWeesee *Base Pureegee starts laughing* *Pureegee: FINALLY *Pureegee: I can train with my semi-ultimate form *Pureegee: I'll become stronger than ever before *7:33HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: Hold on, I feel electricity building up outside the energy walls! *7:33ExtraWeeseeToon Pureegee: Better take care of this * *Toon Pureegee materializes through the wall* *7:33Finn168719Dark Pureegee runs away to the United 'Gees Galaxy and gets adopted by a drunk couple *7:33ExtraWeeseePureegee: You're free to do whatever now Sqeegee, just keep yourself hidden from other Elementix *Pureegee: You should be able to detect them a lot sooner than they can with you now with your increased mental state *7:34Hiddenlich *Aagee appears with an army of powerful beings *7:34ExtraWeeseePureegee: One of you hold them off *Pureegee: I need to speak with some important guests *7:35Hiddenlich *Giga Pureegee sprints to Aagee and tries to hit him with an electric punch *7:35ExtraWeesee *Pureegee domes in the army as best as he can and goes into another room* * *which is more like a partially complete dome that's not very stable* *7:35Finn168719Aagee dodges and swiftly kicks Giga Pureegee in the crotch *7:36ExtraWeeseePureegee: Alright guards, what artifacts did you maange to get? *7:36HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: ... * *Giga Pureegee falls on the ground, writhing in pain *7:36ExtraWeeseePureegee: I see we have the location of THAT seal in case we need to summon him *7:36Finn168719Aagee pulls out a lego piece and rams it to his foot *7:36HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! *7:36Finn168719giving Giga Pureegee a feeling that he stepped on a lego *7:37ExtraWeesee *Toon Pureegee materializes behind Aagee and gets him in a full nelson* *Toon Pureegee: A FULL NELSON FOR MY LOVELY SON *7:37Finn168719Aagee bits Toon Pureegee by the arm *and tears it off *7:37ExtraWeeseeToon Pureegee: ow * *he materializes back into his arm* *Toon Pureegee: Did it work? *7:38Finn168719Aagee twists his arm and punches Toon Pureegee, launching him to GeeHell *7:38Hiddenlich *Super Hyper Epic Pureegee starts throwing blue fireballs at Aagee *7:38Finn168719Zeuscoatlgee throws a lightning bolt at Super Hyper Epic Pureegee *7:38ExtraWeesee *Toon Pureegee flies back through the massive hole where impureegee was and kicks Aagee with an energy leg* *7:39HiddenlichGuard: I have the location of something terrified nomads call "The Slab" *7:39Finn168719Aagee: *in a sarcastic voice* aaaaaaaaa. bad user! *7:39ExtraWeeseePureegee: Well that'll be interesting once we get it *7:39Finn168719Aagee twists his arm again and punches Toon Pureegee, launching him out of his domain *7:39ExtraWeeseePureegee: But who has that seal that was kept in a star's core? *7:39Hiddenlich *Half of Super Hyper Epic Pureegee obtains a hideous injury on his face *7:39ExtraWeeseePureegee: I could really use it now to scare off Aagee and his army of god furries *7:40Hiddenlich *His right iris is now blood red * *The guards look at each other *7:40Finn168719Terrifregee's Hell knights shows up and attacks Pureegee's army *7:40HiddenlichGuard 2: Funny story *7:40ExtraWeeseePureegee: I'm guessing no one did *7:40HiddenlichGuard 2: I got stopped by Vieegee *7:40ExtraWeeseePureegee: WAIT WHAT *Pureegee: Please don't tell me he's on to me * *rumbles are felt* *7:41Finn168719Pureegee's leg gets lifted up by a small figure *7:41ExtraWeesee *because terrifiregee* *7:41Finn168719which is the size of a lego figure *7:41ExtraWeesee *Pureegee floats you know* *7:41HiddenlichGuard 2: No, he only branded my back and swore at me in Spanish *Guard 2: He took the seal with him though... *7:41ExtraWeeseePureegee: Oh *Pureegee: Well looks like we're going hunting then boys *Pureegee: I'm gonna do something drastic in order to distract everyone with 3 different distractions *7:42Hiddenlich *Super Hyper Epic Pureegee tackles Aagee to the ground and starts to pound his face in *7:42ExtraWeeseePureegee: Now who wants to help me summon Hypneegee *7:43Finn168719Aagee shoots heat vision into Super Hyper Epic Pureegee's eyes *7:43HiddenlichSuper Hyper Epic Pureegee: EEERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! *7:43ExtraWeesee *Giga and Toon Pureegee do common fusion* *7:43Hiddenlich *Super Hyper Epic Pureegee's scream can be heard by Pureegee *7:43ExtraWeesee *they form toon giga pureegee and smack aagee into a lego box* *Pureegee: WHY IS EVERYONE ATTACKING ME ALL OF A SUDDEN *7:44Hiddenlich *Super Hyper Epic Pureegee rolls on his back and tries to wipe off his scorched eye balls *7:44Finn168719Aagee uses telekinesis to form a giga lego drill break and throws it at toon giga pureegee's legs *7:44Hiddenlich *He feels nothing, because all of the nerve cells have died, and he is now blind *7:44ExtraWeesee *Pureegee breaks down the domain* * *the ceiling collapses in on aagee and terrifiregee* *7:45Finn168719Aagee grabs the ceiling and throws it at Super Hyper Epic Pureegee *7:45Hiddenlich *Super Hyper Epic Pureegee gets knocked out * *His body shatters and the shards disintegrate *7:46ExtraWeesee *Pureegee summons a bunch of aagee holograms that force him out* * *he pushes a floor down on terrfiregee to force him out as well* *7:46Hiddenlich *Pureegee feels the equivalent to Lord Deegee's punch in his chest area *7:46ExtraWeesee *he's only able to do this because he's next to the core* * *Pureegee falls over onto the...space* *7:47Hiddenlich *The guards nearby try to help him up *7:47ExtraWeeseePureegee: MESSENGERS *Pureegee: WHICH ONE OF YOU BROUGHT ME THE INSTANT TELEPORTATION GUY *7:48Finn168719Zeuscoatlgee started throwing thunderbolts at Giga Pureegee's crotch *7:48ExtraWeeseePureegee: HURRY AND GET US THE OUT OF HERE * *giga pureegee falls over near pureegee* *7:48HiddenlichGuard 3 presses a button on his watch * *The "Instant Teleportation Guy" appears * *He grabs Pureegee's hand and teleports him to the ruins of the United 'Gees capital city * *The guards are left behind *7:50ExtraWeesee *Pureegee sits there trying to heal himself* * *he actually thought Lord Deegee showed up* *7:50Finn168719Aagee decides to morph to look like Lord Deegee and enters the capital city *7:50Hiddenlich *Pureegee notices the ruins of the city and the rotting corpses in the area *7:51ExtraWeeseePureegee: Wow... *7:51HiddenlichInstant Teleportation Guy: Yeah... wow... *7:51ExtraWeeseePureegee: My entire plan is in ruin *Pureegee: Sorry for the sudden escalation *7:51Finn168719Aagee appears in Lord Deegee's form *7:51ExtraWeeseePureegee: I wanted yo- *7:51HiddenlichInstant Teleportation Guy: Your son really f***ed up *7:51ExtraWeeseePureegee: AAGEE I KNOW THAT'S YOU I CAN FEEL ENERGY *Pureegee: I wanted you to teach me how to teleport but Terrifiregee and Aagee attacked me at the same time *Pureegee: Unfortunately, all the guards and messengers are still there so the only thing I have left is the location of a certain seal and the ability to split my forms *Pureegee: And of course you right now but you'll probably leave soon *7:53Finn168719Aagee flies away *like a bird *7:54ExtraWeeseePureegee: Hopefully the other Pureegees can handle themselves *7:54HiddenlichInstant Teleportation Guy: Wait, you are the omnipotent god of this multiverse and you don't know how to teleport? *Instant Teleportation Guy: I'm surprised *7:54ExtraWeeseePureegee: I'm not an omnipotent god *Pureegee: Lord Deegee is *7:55HiddenlichInstant Teleportation Guy: Lord who? *7:55ExtraWeeseePureegee: I am his son who was supposed to inherit EVERYTHING *Pureegee: And he left me on guard duty for eternity *Pureegee: And dolled me up to look like these geemen *Pureegee: And gave me a bunch of stupid and useless forms *7:55HiddenlichInstant Teleportation Guy: ... *7:55Finn168719Aagee: And his SON is a spoiled brat. *Aagee's distant voice:* *7:55ExtraWeeseePureegee: Lord Deegee is the leader of the Elementix *Pureegee: I thought you were a member? *7:55HiddenlichInstant Teleportation Guy: ... *7:56ExtraWeesee *Aren't you a member? *7:56HiddenlichInstant Teleportation Guy: Uh, no. I'm just a guy who has great teleportation abilities *7:56ExtraWeeseePureegee: Oh, well then my guards got the wrong guy *7:56HiddenlichInstant Teleportation Guy: I have never heard of this "Elementix", or "Lord Deegee" *7:56ExtraWeeseePureegee: But that's fine, you'll teach me just as well I hope *7:57HiddenlichInstant Teleportation Guy: ... *7:57ExtraWeeseePureegee: But trust me if I was an omnipotent god I wouldn't send messengers to get you, I would just teleport *Pureegee: Now can you teach me while we sit here in this...whatever this place is supposed to be *7:57Finn168719Aagee appears again and takes a picture of Pureegee in the ruins and flies away *He then makes fake news that Pureegee is responsible for the destruction of the capital *7:58HiddenlichInstant Teleportation Guy: So, you sent guards to kidnap me in order to gain knowledge on how to teleport? *Instant Teleportation Guy: I'm out of here man. *7:58ExtraWeeseePureegee: Pretty much *7:58Hiddenlich *The Instant Teleportation Guy teleports away *7:58ExtraWeesee *Pureegee starts flying back to the core* *7:58Finn168719Pureegee's reputation started to suffer a kick to the crotch *7:59ExtraWeeseePureegee: I need to see if anyone is left there... * *The core has been obliterated *9:02ExtraWeeseePureegee: .... *Pureegee: Well then... *Pureegee: Is the energy-domain still working? *9:03Finn168719Pureegee began noticing that his reputation is dimishing *9:04Hiddenlich *Giga Pureegee appears next to Pureegee *9:04ExtraWeeseePureegee: WHAT HAPPENED *9:04Finn168719Most of his followers began to turn back against him *9:04Hiddenlich *His face has been extremely deformed, and electricity is flowing around him and burning the metallic skin *9:04ExtraWeeseePureegee: Oh shit *9:04HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: We... *Giga Pureegee: Were outnumbered... *9:04ExtraWeeseePureegee: Lord Deegee ed you up didn't he? *9:05HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: ... *Giga Pureegee: DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW IF "LORD DEEGEE ****ED ME UP"? *9:05ExtraWeeseePureegee: Yes *9:05HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: Well, he didn't come *9:05ExtraWeeseePureegee: Then what almost knocked me out with one punch... *9:05HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: Aagee has a lot of powerful allies at his disposal *9:06ExtraWeeseePureegee: And how is Aagee able to send people from the afterlife back *9:06HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: What? *9:06ExtraWeeseePureegee: Yeah that's why I fled *Pureegee: I felt a massive punch in the stomach but nothing was there the instant I looked *9:06HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: Odd *9:06Finn168719Aagee hires Caillou and trains him to be Saitama *9:06ExtraWeeseePureegee: I thought Lord Deegee showed up and was gonna try to kill me *Pureegee: Well either way we need more power again *9:07HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: ... *9:07ExtraWeeseePureegee: And since the guards and messengers are gone... *9:07HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: I guess my time is up then *9:07ExtraWeeseePureegee: No no not yet *9:07HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: How are you going to obtain more power? *9:07Finn168719Caillou becomes a powerful member of Aagee's army *9:07ExtraWeeseePureegee: We need to seek out elementix members ourselves without getting spotted by the top 3 *Pureegee: Cuz you know what would happen *9:07Finn168719Caillou's punches became dreadful *9:08ExtraWeeseePureegee: If you manage to find Grolophoroh (the member who has teleportation, among other things) *Pureegee: We'll have instant teleportation and then we can really get to work *9:09HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: Pureegee... do you really think we can do this? *9:09ExtraWeeseePureegee: We have nothing to lose now... *Pureegee: Once they find out the core is DESTROYED *Pureegee: They'll come after us unless we somehow make them believe we died *9:10HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: There is no way to fake our deaths *9:10Finn168719One of Aagee's messenger found an elementrix member during their lomg trek *long* *9:10ExtraWeeseePureegee: We have to get searching then *Pureegee: I'm off to find the fusion trio hopefully *Pureegee: Don't hesitate to transform and split off more forms if you have to, but remember the weakening factor *9:11Finn168719Aagee's messenger tells the Elementrix Member about the stuff *9:11Hiddenlich *Giga Pureegee feels an energy spike nearby *9:11Finn168719Which Aagee intended to tell *9:11HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: Pureegee, I feel something *9:11ExtraWeeseePureegee: We have to get away from this spot *Pureegee: Just go before something shows up again * *Pureegee bolts off towards the southwest region* *9:12Hiddenlich *A blazing comet heads toward one of the devastated planets in the system * *Giga Pureegee decides it is nothing worth investigating and follows Pureegee *9:13ExtraWeesee *Pureegee tries to remember locations of other seals and how likely he can steal them* * *he remembers the slab* *9:14Finn168719Pureegee began thinking of hiring a powerful anime character that everyone thinks can solo the entire marvelverse *9:14ExtraWeeseePureegee: Oh yeah...what happened to Sqeegee *Pureegee: He just disappeared once shit started firing up *9:15Hiddenlich *Meanwhile, in the Madisonian star cluster * *Makizonian * *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee is battling Seventy-Five *9:16ExtraWeesee(Oh god now we're doing this) *9:17HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: YOU WEREN'T PREPARED FOR THIS AMOUNT OF POWER, WEREN'T YOU? *9:17ExtraWeeseeSeventy-Five: YOU LITTLE WORM! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR MY POWER AND YOU KNOW IT *9:17Finn168719The Makizonian ships started firing homing missiles at Seventy-Five *9:17ExtraWeeseeSeventy-Five: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MY TRUE ULTIMATE FINAL ULTIMATE FORM *9:17Hiddenlich *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee fires glassing beams at the Makizonian ships *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee: THAT FORM SOUNDS BOGUS! *9:18Finn168719The Makizonian ships activates the forcefields, thinking it can deflect the glassing beams *9:18ExtraWeesee *Seventy-Five shoots a giant ball at sqeegee* * *Seventy-Five is in his (nova?) form* *9:19Hiddenlich *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee twitches * *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee: I won't meet the blade that easily! *9:20ExtraWeesee *Seventy-Five starts glowing to transform while he's distracted on the ball* *9:20Finn168719Saitama shows up and kicks a small lego figure into Seventy-Five's foot (if he is floating) *9:21Hiddenlich *Ulta Elementix Sqeegee starts absorbing energy through his mouth * *Ultra *9:21ExtraWeeseeSeventy-Five: HA YOU THINK A MERE L-LEGO CAN STOP MEEEEEEEE *9:21Finn168719Seventy-Five started feeling a sharp pain on his foot *9:21ExtraWeesee *Seventy-Five starts letting out a lot of energy because morphing limbs* * *Seventy-Five screams more than he already was* *9:22Finn168719Which hurts him like he steps on a lego *9:22HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: IMA FIRING MY LAZOR! *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee: BLAAAAAAAAAARGH! *9:23ExtraWeesee *Seventy-Five finishes transforming* *Seventy-Five: Ah that's much be- *9:23Hiddenlich *A powerful beam hits Seventy-Five *9:23Finn168719in the face... *9:23Hiddenlich *It continues to drill into him *9:23ExtraWeesee *Seventy-Five tries to grab it and push it out/over him* *9:24Finn168719Saitama jumps up and punches Seventy-Five in the leg, blowing it off *And then leaves *9:24ExtraWeesee(so the lego is gone or the beam?) *9:24Hiddenlich *The beam starts to heat up *9:24ExtraWeeseeSeventy-Five: THIS WON'T KILL ME, YOU ARE A MERE MORTAL! I CAN REGENERATE *9:25Beckitten27(this is... one of the most complex rps ever) *9:25Finn168719A flying man with an axe appears *9:25Beckitten27(and not in a good way) *9:26ExtraWeesee(I think we're just taking a break from the actual stuff for a fight scene) *9:26Finn168719Flying Man: Challenge AXEcepted. *9:26ExtraWeesee(Since most of this involved lots of dialogue) * *Seventy-Five blasts himself backwards away from the beam* *9:26Finn168719The Flying Man started hacking Seventy-Five's head multiple times that it literally made his head looked like a tree *9:26Hiddenlich *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee suddenly stops and teleports behind Seventy-Five *9:26ExtraWeeseeWait doesn't it already look like a tree *9:27Hiddenlich *He hits Seventy Five with a charged punch *9:27Finn168719 *9:27ExtraWeesee *seventy-five flies into an asteroid* * *while making hurt noise* *9:27Hiddenlich *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee shoots a glassing beam into the asteroid the Seventy-Five is inside of *9:28ExtraWeesee *Seventy-Five jumps out of the asteroid* * *he starts doing a pose for a familiar finishing move* * *it's like the final flash except altered* *9:30Hiddenlich *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee bolts towards him *9:30Finn168719Snekzalcoatl appears with cards *9:30Hiddenlich *He has his tentacle clenched into fists *9:30Finn168719Snekzalcoatl: Ayyy wha- *9:30Hiddenlich *Tentacles *9:30ExtraWeesee *Seventy-Five makes black-hole like balls at both his hands* * *he's going 100%* *9:31Finn168719Snekzalcoatl throws used cars at Seventy-Five *9:31ExtraWeesee *one of them hits sqeegee as he's flying at Seventy-Five* *Seventy-Five: YOU'RE DEAD SQEEGEE, THIS IS THE FINISHER MY MASTER TAUGHT ME *9:32Hiddenlich *Sqeegee gets caught in the orbit of a nearby planet and is pulled down *9:32ExtraWeesee *Seventy-Five rotates himself on one of the balls* *9:33Finn168719Snekzalcoatl fires an energy drill at Seventy-Five *9:33ExtraWeesee *Seventy-Five brings the balls together in the center to counter the drill* *9:33Finn168719Which started drilling through one of the balls Seventy-Five carries *9:33ExtraWeeseeSeventy-Five: DIE * *Seventy-Five fires at the planet* * *it's basically a beam/blast headed with the ball* *9:34Finn168719Snekzalcoatl also generates an energy drill and throws it at the ball that is heading to the planet *9:34Hiddenlich *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee is barely conscious *9:34Finn168719causing the ball to be destroyed by the drill *9:34ExtraWeesee *the drill drills through the blast* * *but the blast is still going kind of* *9:35Hiddenlich *He sees the beam hit the surface of the planet near him * *There is a nuclear blast *9:35ExtraWeesee *rip the planet* *9:35Hiddenlich *Massive shockwaves are sent throughout the region of the planet * *this region * *There is a massive crater in the planet now *9:36ExtraWeesee *lots of objects are carried with it and a lot of life dies* *Seventy-Five: Is he dead? * *Seventy-Five is very tired out* *9:36Hiddenlich *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee gets on his belly and tries to crawl out of the crater, unknown to Seventy-Five *9:37Finn168719Snekzalcoatl stares at Seventy-Five *9:37ExtraWeesee *Seventy-Five starts reverting to base form* *9:37Hiddenlich *Most of his body has been burned from the blast *9:37Finn168719Snekzalcoatl hits Seventy-Five like a whip *launching him to the sun *9:37ExtraWeesee *Seventy-Five gets stuck in a broken mid-morph form* * *Seventy-Five dies in the sun* *9:38Finn168719Back to Pureegee *9:39Hiddenlich *Giga Pureegee is becoming extremely fatigued * *His power levels have dropped *9:39ExtraWeesee *Pureegee arrives near the Isotrimomon Systems* *Pureegee: This is where the trio hides out *Pureegee: But on what planet... *9:40HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: Pureegee... I don't think I can go on any further *9:40ExtraWeeseePureegee: Then what are you going to do? *9:40HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: ... *9:40ExtraWeeseePureegee: It's weird that my powers of healing didn't transfer to you when we split * *Pureegee tries to heal giga pureegee* * *it doesn't work* *9:41HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: I'm sorry... I... I... * *Giga Pureegee's body starts to crack *9:41ExtraWeeseePureegee: Oh... *Pureegee: You are going to shatter aren't you? *9:41HiddenlichGiga Pureegee: Ye-yes... *Giga Pureegee: Embrace... eternity... * *Giga Pureegee's body shatters *9:42ExtraWeeseePureegee: Look for Impureegee please *9:42Hiddenlich *The shards disintegrate * *Pureegee feels another "Lord Deegee Punch" in his chest *9:42ExtraWeeseePureegee: Looks like I'm all alo- *Pureegee: JESUS * *Pureegee starts falling* * *Pureegee tries to quickly heal himself while he falls towards a planet* *9:44Hiddenlich *Pureegee lands on the top of a mountain * *The top of the mountain explodes *9:45ExtraWeesee *Pureegee had a shield that mostly failed to work* *Pureegee: Well...here I am * *Pureegee gets up, he's never felt this weak before* *9:46Hiddenlich *Pureegee's sight has been reduced *9:47ExtraWeeseePureegee: God is this what mortals feel like? *Pureegee: This sucks *Pureegee: I better find the trio quickly * *Pureegee glides down the mountain and tries to sense them, assuming they are on this planet* *9:49Finn168719Pureegee started seeing visions of himself breaking into shards *9:50ExtraWeeseePureegee: Wait...would that happen to me too? *9:51Finn168719Pureegee encounters two angry people *9:51ExtraWeeseePureegee: Mortals... *9:52Finn168719Two of them had powers *9:52ExtraWeeseePureegee: Not who I'm looking for... * *Pureegee tries to fly by* *9:53Finn168719A person throws a rasengan at Pureegee, causing an explosion and launches him to a nearby mountain *9:53ExtraWeesee *Pureegee softens his landing against the mountain and jumps off of it* * *Pureegee flies faster because no patience* *9:55Finn168719A group of heroes were sent to the planet Pureegee is in after hearing rumors *9:56Hiddenlich *Pureegee feels a presence below him *9:56ExtraWeeseePureegee: Is that one of them? * *Pureegee floats down* *9:56Hiddenlich *There is a mesa below him *9:56Finn168719There are rumors that Clockwork became a professional wrestler who raps *9:57ExtraWeesee *Pureegee lands in the mesa* *9:59Hiddenlich *Pureegee feels the mesa shake *9:59ExtraWeeseePureegee: What the... *9:59Hiddenlich *Three holes open * *A gopher, a mole, and a rabbit come out of them *10:00ExtraWeeseePureegee: Hmmm *10:00Finn168719brb going to shower *10:00ExtraWeesee *Pureegee gives off energy known to the elementix as a beacon energy* *10:04Hiddenlich *The gopher, mole, and rabbit approach Pureegee *10:04ExtraWeeseePureegee: Are you the three? *10:05Hiddenlich *The animals nod their heads *10:05ExtraWeeseePureegee: Is there somewhere more private we can be *Pureegee: It is...very strange, to stand out here like this *10:07Hiddenlich????: Why... * *???? is a disembodied voice *10:07ExtraWeeseePureegee: I didn't come here just to say hello, if you can't tell by my state *10:08Hiddenlich????: If you are here to battle, then make your more * *your move *10:08ExtraWeeseePureegee: I'm not here to battle either... *Pureegee: I'm here for knowledge *10:08Hiddenlich????: Of what? *10:08ExtraWeeseePureegee: Of your fusion technique *10:09Hiddenlich????: Why do you seek this forbidden fruit? *10:09ExtraWeeseePureegee: I'm sure you're aware how unique it is compared to the simple smashing together bodies technique *Pureegee: Look I've almost died I need something to help me out here *Pureegee: The forces of the afterlife found a way to attack me and they did.... * *of course Pureegee is leaving out the details of his plan to conquer for good reason* *10:11Hiddenlich????: So you seek power? *????: Very well... * *The gopher's eye starts to twitch * *The rabbit starts to jump * *And the mole digs a new hole * *They merge into a portal for Pureegee to enter *10:13ExtraWeesee *Pureegee hops into it* *Pureegee: I sure hope there's no gravity *10:16Hiddenlich *Pureegee ends up in a pitch black location * *The wind hisses near him * *It is very cloudy *10:17ExtraWeeseePureegee: Where am I even... *Pureegee: I presume the darkness is to help me focus *10:18Hiddenlich????: You are on a rocky world that has been revived from devastation *????: It's atmosphere has formed, but life is yet to redevelop *Hiddenlich *Within the war-torn United 'Gees Galaxy * *Communism and theocracy clash in the north eastern quadrant *5:57ExtraWeesee *violent protests break out* *5:58HiddenlichConfedalleo: WITH PUREEGISM WE ARE EQUAL AND FREE! WE DO NOT BOW AN ATHEISTIC STATE! * *Confedalleo gets body slammed into a police hovercraft *5:59ExtraWeeseeCaramuigee: SHUT UP WITH YOUR PUREEGISM *Caramuigee: WHERE IS OUR PRECIOUS GOD NOW WHILE WE GET MURDERED BY ZOMBIES?! *6:00HiddenlichConfedalleo tries to kick Carmuigee in the face * *His stubby legs can't reach his face though *6:00ExtraWeesee *Caramuigee grabs his leg and throws him in a flip* *Caramuigee: LOOK, THERE'S A ZOMBIE NOW * *there is an actual firephage zombie just standing there casually* *Caramuigee: IF GOD IS REAL THEN STRIKE THIS ZOMBIE DOWN *6:01Hiddenlich *Nothing happens, obviously * *This zombie looks more mutated than the others * *It's head has flower petals all over the sides of its head *6:02ExtraWeesee *someone tries to run over the zombie in a stole car* * *stolen *6:03Hiddenlich *The zombie gets ran over, but it is able to get itself up after the car goes over him * *Run over *6:04ExtraWeeseeRandom Clone: AHHH WHY DOESN'T IT DIE *Random Clone: I DON'T WANT TO GET INFECTED TOO *6:04Hiddenlich *Confedalleo gets up and tries to throw Caramuigee into the hovercraft * *The zombie's arms are covered in forms and strange root-like growths * *Covered in thorns *6:05ExtraWeesee *Caramuigee uses his superior height to flip on his hands and starts walking on them* *(I'm assuming he went for a leg grab) *6:06Beckitten27(i'm trying to decide whether i should jump in or not) *6:06ExtraWeesee(Go ahead, we won't go power crazy until we get finn back) *6:07Beckitten27beck: what is even going on? *6:08HiddenlichConfedalleo: GOD D*MN YOU! * *Beck hears glass shattering *6:08Beckitten27beck: that's not good *6:08ExtraWeesee *laser pointers lock onto the zombie* * *someone on top of a taller building has acid he intends to drop on the zombie* *6:09Hiddenlich *Meegee stumbles onto the street * *His hat is missing, his hair is down to his shoulders, and he now has an uneven mustache and long beard whiskers *Meegee: *To Caramuigee* HEY YOU! *6:10ExtraWeeseeTripstin: HERE COMES THE ACID, DO DO DO DO *6:11HiddenlichMeegee: COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU FILTHY MOTHER ****ER! *6:11ExtraWeesee *he throws the acid at the zombie* *6:11Hiddenlich *The zombie starts to inflate * *Eventually, it explodes, releasing a massive amount of infected fluids and pollen *6:11Beckitten27beck looks around, confused *6:12Hiddenlich *Beck remembers she has powers of her own * *Meegee runs towards Caramuigee and tries to punch him in the gut *6:13ExtraWeesee *Caramuigee hops over Meegee* *Tripstin: Well this isn't what I thought would happen... *6:13Hiddenlich *Meegee hits a mailbox and goes over it * *He slowly gets up *6:13ExtraWeesee *the sirens go off* *6:13HiddenlichMeegee: Oh, you are an acrobatic fighter... *6:14Beckitten27i actually have little to no clue what's going on *6:14ExtraWeesee *Caramuigee starts screaming* *6:14Hiddenlich *Civilians panic and run towards the borders of the city *6:14ExtraWeesee *he's getting attacked by the firephage since he's not very different from a weegee clone* * *but his body can fight it* *6:16Beckitten27beck: what to do? *6:16Hiddenlich *Meegee limps over to Caramuigee and hits him with a broken beer bottle that he found on the road * *He also spits in his face *6:16ExtraWeeseeCaramuigee: OW YOU IDIOT *Caramuigee: YOU'RE GONNA GET INFECTED TOO DUMBFUCK *6:17HiddenlichMeegee: I'M NOT A DUPLIF***, I AM A FAKEF***! * *Meegee kicks Caramuigee in the crotch *6:17ExtraWeesee *Caramuigee grabs his leg and trips him* *Caramuigee: YOU'RE ALSO A FAT *6:18HiddenlichMeegee: Lucky, lucky... * *Meegee rolls a feet away from Caramuigee and tries to get back to his feet *6:18ExtraWeeseeCaramuigee: And you never leave to violent protests without a safety piece on your crotch *Caramuigee: ...But I'm definitely gonna die soon * *Caramuigee looks at the discoloring on his skin* *6:19Hiddenlich *Caramuigee gets hit in the back of the head with a sink pipe *6:20ExtraWeeseeCaramuigee: OW WHO DID THAT *6:21Beckitten27beck: screw this, i'm out of here *6:21Hiddenlich *Confedalleo sucker punches Caramuigee in the face *6:21Beckitten27beck leaves *6:21Hiddenlich *Beck sees people getting gunned down as they try to leave town *6:22Beckitten27beck: never mind *beck: i can't stop guns *6:22ExtraWeeseeCaramuigee: OK SCREW THIS *6:22Hiddenlich *Meegee charges an attack *6:22ExtraWeesee *Caramuigee picks up some infected fluid puddles and throws them at Meegee* *6:22Beckitten27beck: not to mention i generally have no idea what i'm doing *6:23HiddenlichMeegee: WHAT THE **** DID I TELL YOU DUPLI****? *Meegee: DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT FAKEGEES ARE IMMUNE? * *Meegee is distracted *Meegee: DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THE **** THE FIREPHAGE IS? *6:24ExtraWeeseeCaramuigee: WELL TAKE A LOOK AT THIS THEN * *Caramuigee shows his arm* *6:24HiddenlichMeegee: DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THE **** THE ESTABLISH- *6:24ExtraWeeseeCaramuigee: HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS ALONGSIDE THE INTENSE PAIN *Caramuigee: UNLESS SOMEONE THREW ACID ON IT I DON'T SEE HOW THIS HAPPENED OTHER THAN THE ING FIREPHAGE CAN SPREAD TO FAKEGEES *6:25Hiddenlich *Meegee upper cuts Caramuigee *Meegee: **** OFF! *6:25ExtraWeesee *Caramuigee tackles Meegee in fury* *6:26Hiddenlich *Confedalleo just watches *6:26ExtraWeeseeCaramuigee: IF YOU'RE SO IMMUNE WHY DON'T YOU DRINK THIS FLUID YOU STICK *Caramuigee: IF IT DOESN'T INFECT YOU YOU'LL DROWN YOU FAT*** *6:26HiddenlichMeegee: I MAY BE IMMUNE TO ****PHAGE, BUT NOT TO WHATEVER IS ON THE GROUND! *6:26ExtraWeesee *Caramuigee tries to shove more fluid down meegee's throat* *6:26Hiddenlich *Beck hears the sound of a switchblade open *6:26ExtraWeeseeCaramuigee: THAT WAS FIREPHAGE, DIDN'T YOU SEE THE ZOMBIE EXPLODE *6:27Beckitten27beck: that can't be good *6:27HiddenlichMeegee: YES, BUT THE LIQUID IS TOUCHING THE GROUND! *Qeegee: LET'S DANCE MUCHACHA! * *Qeegee tries to stab Beck * *Meegee tries to bite Caramuigee's hand *6:28ExtraWeesee *Caramuigee pushes down on the spot between Meegee's chest and stomach* * *I don't know what it's called* *Finn168719 has joined the chat. *6:29Beckitten27oh hi finn *6:29Hiddenlich *Meegee starts choking, but he tightens his bite *6:29Finn168719ay *6:30ExtraWeesee(Well looks like we can go back to the other thing now) *6:30Beckitten27ok *6:30ExtraWeesee(Unless beck has a protest) *6:30Hiddenlich *Meanwhile, on the dark world... *????: You need to find others to fuse with... *6:31ExtraWeeseePureegee: Don't worry about that *6:31Hiddenlich????: There is one person here that would be a suitable candidate *6:31ExtraWeeseePureegee: I was planning on teaching it to my partner, but I couldn't bring him *6:33HiddenlichGladiogee: MASTER! * *Gladiogee bolts to Pureegee *6:33ExtraWeeseePureegee: What the?! *6:33Hiddenlich *His eyes are bioluminescent *6:34ExtraWeeseePureegee: Gladiogee, I thought you were dead *6:34HiddenlichGladiogee: Well, here I am *Gladiogee: I couldn't have died if you see me alive *6:34ExtraWeeseePureegee: Everything went to hell pretty quickly you know *6:35HiddenlichGladiogee: Metaphorically and literally *6:35ExtraWeeseePureegee: I'll tell you once we're done learning fusion here, I guess *6:36Hiddenlich????: I want you both to generate orbs in your hands *????: Then I want you both to fold hands together, and let your orbs and energy merge *6:36ExtraWeeseePureegee *thinking* : This seems familiar * *Pureegee does so* *6:37Hiddenlich *Gladiogee does this too * *He then grabs Pureegee's hands *6:38ExtraWeesee *they start glowing in unison* *6:40Hiddenlich *The area around the two of them flashes * *The ground cracks * *The rocks start to hop like frogs *6:40ExtraWeesee *the glow becomes much thicker as it seemingly consumes them* *6:42Hiddenlich *There is a small explosion * *And then a single figure emerges *6:42ExtraWeesee *it is much larger than either of them and has extra body parts* *6:42Hiddenlich????: Excellent *????: Pureegee, you are now technically 3/4s of a god now *snickers* *6:44ExtraWeeseeGladureegee *more pureegee voice* : Oh hush *6:44Hiddenlich *Gladureegee teleports back on top of the mesa * *The holes, along with the gopher, the mole, and the rabbit are now gone *6:45ExtraWeeseeGladureegee *neutral* : Can I defuse and refuse at any time then? *6:46Hiddenlich????: "We". Not "I". *????: Yes, you can, but you will be fatigued after you exit the fused form *????: You are using incredible amounts of energy as we speak *6:47ExtraWeeseeGladureegee: Well "we" just assumed we could use a singular pronoun since this is a fusion *Gladureegee *pureegee* : I'm already tired out, we better defuse *6:49HiddenlichGladureegee *Gladiogee* : I am ready when you are *6:49ExtraWeesee *Gladureegee glows heavily again and they start defusing* *6:49Hiddenlich *Gladiogee and Pureegee hit the ground from three feet in the air *6:50ExtraWeesee *Pureegee can't heal himself anymore* *6:51Hiddenlich *Gladiogee gets himself back on his feet *6:51ExtraWeeseePureegee: We need to go... *6:51HiddenlichGladiogee: *Panting* Where to? *6:51ExtraWeeseePureegee: There's only one way for me to heal right now * *Pureegee starts unstable-floating upward *Pureegee: Come on I'll explain on the way.... *6:53Hiddenlich *Gladiogee follows Pureegee *6:53ExtraWeeseePureegee: I sure hope you won't betray me like my sons did when I told them this... *6:54HiddenlichGladiogee: All people have to learn about the ugly truths sometime *Gladiogee: Plus, I have a warrior heart. A simple secret won't destroy me *6:54ExtraWeeseePureegee: Well to start *Pureegee: The core is destroyed *Pureegee: And I'm probably gonna get hunted by THEM soon *6:56HiddenlichGladiogee: Mmhmm. *6:57ExtraWeeseePureegee: And Aagee has been making trouble in the afterlife, reviving people to form an army *Pureegee: And while I was busy trying to make plans and talk to people like the fusion trio back there *Pureegee: Except I was in my house *Pureegee: I got attacked by Aagee and then Terrifiregee *6:58HiddenlichGladiogee: Why would Master Aagee attack you? *Gladiogee: Are you not his father and his infinite ally? *6:59ExtraWeeseePureegee: Well... *Pureegee: This is the part where I need to make sure you won't attack me right now and try to end me *Pureegee: Cuz Aagee sure did when I told him what I was planning * *they are currently flying past a semi-distant galaxy* *7:00HiddenlichGladiogee: Master, I will not and cannot attack you, or Master Aagee *Gladiogee: You are my humble creators *7:00ExtraWeeseePureegee: Good *7:00HiddenlichGladiogee: Destroying you would be like a son killing off his lineage *7:00ExtraWeeseePureegee: Gladiogee...Did I ever tell you who my creators were *7:00HiddenlichGladiogee: You didn't. But Aagee did *7:00ExtraWeeseePureegee: Oh *Pureegee: Well I got tired of them honestly *7:01HiddenlichGladiogee: For what reason? *7:01ExtraWeeseePureegee: They called me an inheritor and told me I was going to one day inherit it all and become huge *Pureegee: And ever since we stopped creating new humanoids, they put me on core defense *Pureegee: I've been defending the core for literally millions of years now *Pureegee: Neither me nor any of my sons are allowed to create anymore, at least on large scales *7:02HiddenlichGladiogee: I see where this is going... *7:02ExtraWeeseePureegee: I would just take off and make my own multiverse *Pureegee: But that would be extremely impossible with how uptight everyone is *Pureegee: So I started making plans to obtain more power, and...it only blew up in my face so far *7:03HiddenlichGladiogee: You wanted to revolt against the creators of what most of the Trolliverse consider to be GODS. *7:04ExtraWeeseePureegee: I wanted to become what I was supposed to be *Pureegee: Instead I became a overglorified guard in the image of a ing cardboard cutout luigi *Pureegee: Lord Deegee INSISTED I made all my creations geemen-like *Pureegee: He was always obsessed with these geemen he came up with for some reason *Pureegee: But anyway *Pureegee: Right now we need to find the Salzin Seal *7:06HiddenlichGladiogee: Before we go any further, I would like to say something *7:06ExtraWeeseePureegee: Some mortals think it's where their myth creatures are kept, but it's not *Pureegee: And what is it? *7:06HiddenlichGladiogee: To inherit everything, you must work for it. *7:06ExtraWeeseePureegee: I could've easily done so if they let me *Pureegee: Why do you think I created my domain around the core *Pureegee: It was all to impress them, to show I was in complete control, and then I got mostly ignored *7:08HiddenlichGladiogee: The point I am trying to make is that in order to achieve something, you need to work for it. *7:08ExtraWeeseePureegee: And work we shall do *7:08HiddenlichGladiogee: You can't do whatever you want all of the time *Gladiogee: If you do, then you are not working *7:08ExtraWeeseePureegee: But I can't work if I don't have power to work with *Pureegee: Which is why we came to THIS planet * *Pureegee stops over an odd looking planet* *7:09HiddenlichGladiogee: Well, perhaps we should hurry and retrieve this source of power before you are disinherited *Gladiogee: I doubt your superiors will be happy that you are AWOL *7:09ExtraWeeseePureegee: Before we do, I must do one last thing *Pureegee: This is going to cause me to start falling, so get ready... *7:10HiddenlichGladiogee: Alright... *7:10ExtraWeesee *Pureegee goes into his invisible form, which requires little power to transform into* *7:10HiddenlichGladiogee: ? * *Gladiogee does not know where Pureegee is *7:10ExtraWeesee *Pureegee starts doing the splitting ritual* * *Gladiogee can see his orbs appear* *7:11HiddenlichGladiogee: Oh. There you are *7:11ExtraWeesee *Gladiogee sees 2 orbs morph and one of them turn invisible* * *the other one is a (now even weaker) Pureegee* *7:12Hiddenlich *Gladiogee grabs the weaker Pureegee *7:12ExtraWeeseePureegee: I split off my invisible form... *7:12HiddenlichGladiogee: What is the purpose of this? *7:12ExtraWeeseePureegee: He should be able to sneak in, but we'll keep watch from a distance just in case *7:13HiddenlichGladiogee: Alright *7:13ExtraWeeseePureegee: I don't know if this seal is guarded or not... *7:13HiddenlichGladiogee: I see now *7:13ExtraWeesee *the 3 float down to the planet* *Pureegee: There's the place it's kept... *Pureegee: That black sphere *7:16HiddenlichGladiogee: Hmm... *Gladiogeee: I don't like the look of this *7:16ExtraWeeseePureegee: It's shaped like that so no one can blast from a certain angle and get in easier *Pureegee: But it looks...different *7:18HiddenlichGladiogee: Someone is here *Gladiogee: I can feel it *7:19ExtraWeeseePureegee: No way... *7:19HiddenlichGladiogee: I can feel their energy *7:19ExtraWeeseePureegee: Why would one of them be here *7:21Finn168719Gladiogee also feels another energy there *7:22HiddenlichGladiogee: There are two *Gladiogee: One of them... * *Gladiogee closes his eyes *Gladiogee: Master Aagee... *7:23ExtraWeeseePureegee: no *Pureegee: We can't let him get to it first *7:23HiddenlichGladiogee: Master Pureegee, you know I cannot choose one of you over the other *7:23ExtraWeeseePureegee: Invisible Pureegee, hurry and go take the seal *7:24Finn168719Gladiogee started feeling overwhelming amount of energy *Aagee's kings had appeared *as assumed by the energy felt *7:25HiddenlichGladiogee: ... *7:25ExtraWeesee *Invisible Pureegee is sneaking in* *7:25HiddenlichGladiogee: Master Aagee! Come out of hiding! *7:25ExtraWeeseePureegee *laying down* : Keep your voice down *Pureegee: He could literally kill me right now unless we get that seal *7:26Finn168719Invisible Pureegee sees Aagee, Snekzalcoatl, and his kings guarding the seal *While scanning around the area for invisible creatures *By smell *7:27ExtraWeesee *Invisible Pureegee's scent is not very strong* *7:29Hiddenlich *Invisible Pureegee sees the light dimming near him *7:29Finn168719Snekzalcoatl started using the energy senser *7:29ExtraWeesee *Invisible Pureegee decides to make the light stop working* *7:30Finn168719Snekzalcoatl began detecting energy *7:30ExtraWeesee *Invisible Pureegee goes ninja mode and gets on the ceiling* * *he's trying to jump onto the seal from above* *7:30Hiddenlich *Invisible Pureegee feels a dark presence from in front of him * *Suddenly, he become blinded * *Becoms * *Becomes *7:31ExtraWeeseeInvisible Pureegee *thinking* : Well shit *Invisible Pureegee *thinking* : I can still feel energy around me but I have no clue if or when anyone spots me *7:32Hiddenlich *He feels his soul shift *7:32Finn168719Snekzalcoatl detects Invisible Pureegee's energy while wandering around and flies up *7:33ExtraWeesee *Invisible Pureegee feels stuff happening and panics a bit* * *he jumps to a wall* *7:34Hiddenlich *His soul is being pulled by something *7:34Finn168719Snekzalcoatl uses his energy senses and sees Invisible Pureegee's energy and swings his tail at Invisible Pureegee like a whip *7:34ExtraWeesee *Invisible Pureegee pulls himself into his soul again* *7:34Finn168719Invisible Pureegee gets hit by the tail *7:35ExtraWeesee *he hits the wall and it makes a noise* *7:35Hiddenlich *He then falls into the seal * *However, this body starts to crack *7:35ExtraWeesee *he tries to absorb its power quickly* * *he's visibly cracking and spewing electricity* *Invisible Pureegee: I CAN'T ABSORB IT I'M GONNA DIE *7:36Hiddenlich *It appears that Invisible Pureegee is an outlet for the seal's energy to enter the environment * *Invisible Pureegee eventually shatters * *His shard disintegrate on the seal *7:37ExtraWeesee *Invisible Pureegee tried to throw the seal but he shattered* * *so the seal just floats where his arm was* *7:38Hiddenlich *Pureegee feels chest pain equivalent to a punch from all three of the main Precursors combined * *The Salzin Seal turns red as Pureegee feels the pain *7:39ExtraWeeseePureegee: AGH *Pureegee: Gladiogee...I think I'm d-dying *7:39Hiddenlich *Gladiogee catches Pureegee from hitting the ground *7:39ExtraWeeseePureegee: I keep feeling pain that makes me think a precursor is hitting me *Pureegee: This one was the worst yet *7:40Hiddenlich *Gladiogee notices the paleness of Pureegee's skin * *He also notices that his mustache isn't as thick as before *Gladiogee: Master, take off your hat *7:41ExtraWeeseePureegee: Um, ok? * *Pureegee grabs his hat* *Pureegee: Is there something on it? *7:41Hiddenlich *As Pureegee takes off his hat, half of the hair on his head goes with it *Beckitten27 has left the chat. *7:41Hiddenlich *Pureegee sees the hair fall to the ground *7:42ExtraWeeseePureegee: ...I am dying... *7:42HiddenlichGladiogee: It seems that way... *7:42Finn168719Pureegee's hair completely falls off *7:42ExtraWeeseePureegee: But...I can feel the Salzin Seal from here... *Pureegee: If I get close enough...maybe I can take it from a distance *Beckitten27 has joined the chat. *7:43HiddenlichGladiogee: You are too weak to fight them all for the seal *7:43ExtraWeeseePureegee: But look * *Pureegee outstretches his arm and tries to get a connection visible* *7:43Hiddenlich *The seal moves slightly *7:44Finn168719His arm began to shake rapidly *7:44ExtraWeeseePureegee: S-See? I think I'm doing something.... *7:44Hiddenlich *Pureegee is at a very low energy level *7:44Finn168719his hand began to be twisted *7:44HiddenlichGladiogee: Master, you need to rest *7:45ExtraWeeseePureegee: I CAN'T HEAL GLADIOGEE *Pureegee: I CAN'T REST *Pureegee: It's either I get some sort of power now or I'm gonna die here *7:45HiddenlichGladiogee: You can rest like the mortals. *Gladiogee: I've done it time and time again. *7:45ExtraWeeseePureegee: The mortals... *Pureegee: They...they can't create *Pureegee: They can breathe *Pureegee: And they gain power from small amounts of food, somehow *7:47HiddenlichGladiogee: Master, your levels are diminishing every second you prolong this inevitable reality *Gladiogee: If you don't find a way to rest, you are going to die *7:47ExtraWeeseePureegee: Then there's only one thing I can do... *Pureegee: Find me a good hiding spot, please *7:48Hiddenlich *Gladiogee cradles Pureegee in his arms and flies up *7:48ExtraWeeseePureegee: I will send myself into stasis for a while... *Pureegee: But you will need to find someone who can get me out of it *7:49Hiddenlich *The seal starts to change in color * *Aagee feels something calling out to him *7:49ExtraWeeseePureegee: I would transfer my power to you, but then I would die and it would be pointless *7:49HiddenlichGladiogee: I understand this task. *Gladiogee: And I know that I will complete it * *Gladiogee and Pureegee leave the planet *7:51ExtraWeesee *Pureegee starts to realize what kept happening to him* *7:51Hiddenlich *Stellargee can be seen in the distance * *He is creating a protoplanet *7:51ExtraWeeseePureegee: O-Oh *Pureegee: Now I see... *7:53HiddenlichGladiogee: One of your comrades are in the distance *7:53ExtraWeeseePureegee: W-Who? *7:53HiddenlichGladiogee: Should I inform them of this situation? *Gladiogee: I think it is Stellargee *7:53ExtraWeeseePureegee: Yes take me to him *Pureegee: He knows how to get people out of stasis *7:54Hiddenlich *Gladiogee increases his speed and aims towards Stellargee *7:54Finn168719Aagee: Hmmm, I can feel a calling... *7:54ExtraWeesee *The Salzin Seal is reacting oddly* *7:54Hiddenlich *Aagee hears footsteps from behind him *7:55Finn168719Aagee looks behind *7:55Hiddenlich *Hypneegee is reaching out to him *Hypneegee: The seal... calls for you... *7:55Finn168719Aagee: Okay... *7:56Hiddenlich *Gladiosgee and Pureegee arrive next to Stellargee *7:56ExtraWeesee *Aagee perceives this as a hallucination-like vision* *7:56Hiddenlich *Hypneegee comes closer to Aagee *7:56ExtraWeesee *Since Hypneegee's physical form looks odd outside of the seal* *7:56Finn168719Aagee: And what is the seal call me for anyways... *7:56HiddenlichHypneegee: The seal feels your power... *Hypneegee: It is... curious.... *7:56Finn168719Aagee: Try explaining... *7:57HiddenlichHypneegee: ... * *Hypneegee grabs Aagee's hand *Stellargee: Pureegee! Your energy levels are near depletion! *7:57ExtraWeesee *the seal starts rapidly spinning but Hypneegee is not affected by it* *Pureegee: Yeah...I know... *Pureegee: I'm going into s-stasis for a while *7:58HiddenlichStellargee: What happened? *7:58ExtraWeeseePureegee: Get me out in a year's time, I won't be fully healed but still... *7:58Hiddenlich *Aagee feels warm *7:58ExtraWeeseePureegee: Too long to explain...but the core is destroyed... *7:58HiddenlichStellargee: ! * *Stellargee looks at the forming protoplanet *Stellargee: How hidden do you want to be? *7:59ExtraWeeseePureegee: The precursors won't find me hidden... *Pureegee: So as hidden as possible, I guess... *7:59Hiddenlich *Stellargee looks at the nearby asteroids coming in *Stellargee: Very well *Stellargee: You won't need to worry about anyone waking you up early, to say the least *8:00Finn168719Aagee started gaining energy *Aagee started feeling strong *8:00HiddenlichHypneegee: The seal... wants to help you... *8:00ExtraWeeseePureegee: Heh... *Pureegee: Aagee might accidentally help me by the time I wake up... *Pureegee: He's power hungry over there... *8:01Hiddenlich *Gladiogee lets go of Pureegee *8:01ExtraWeesee *Pureegee takes stance and starts surrounding himself in his remaining energy* *8:01Hiddenlich *Stellargee creates a chamber made of various ores * *It is the size of a coffin *8:02Finn168719Aagee: Alright. *8:02Hiddenlich *Aagee's eyes turn blood red, and his pupils dilate * *He then opens it up for Pureegee *8:03ExtraWeesee *Pureegee floats himself in* *8:03HiddenlichStellargee: Don't worry, I will keep the core cool so you won't get heat exhaustion when you wake up *8:03ExtraWeesee *his energy turns white and locks up* *8:03Hiddenlich *As the energy makes Pureegee frozen, Stellargee closes the coffin and positions it in an inner section of the protoplanet *8:04ExtraWeesee *Aagee feels a presence mentally* *8:05Hiddenlich *He then uses his cosmic telekinesis to make the asteroids crash and merge with the protoplanet *Stellargee: *To Gladiogee* I will finish the job here... *Stellargee: Just keep this a secret until Pureegee meets with you a year from now * *Aagee's skin turns gray *8:06ExtraWeesee *in Aagee's mindscape* *8:06Hiddenlich *His hair becomes a grayish purple *8:06ExtraWeeseeUm lich *8:06HiddenlichHypneegee: Be our representative for the inheritors... *8:06ExtraWeeseeHis hair already is that color *8:07Finn168719Aagee flies up in a T pose as the energy flows into him *8:07ExtraWeeseeI'm not even joking it's grayish but maybe not so much purple *8:07Hiddenlich(It is greenish gray) * *Hypneegee lets go and starts to slowly back away from him * *Eventually, Hypneegee goes through the walls and is no longer visible *8:09ExtraWeesee *the Seal starts letting out its energy in random bursts* *8:10Hiddenlich *Aagee's hat has fallen off because of the air circulation in the room as he was transformed * *His allies notice the transformations that have occurred * *Meanwhile, on that one planet in the Makizonian galaxies... *8:13ExtraWeesee???: We found him... * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXT3_baztYs plays* *8:13Hiddenlich *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee is laying at the top of the slope of the crater * *He is unconscious *8:13ExtraWeesee???: We need to get him to the healers ASAP *???: Which is where your ability to portal comes in... *8:16Hiddenlich *A few masked individuals get a medical gurney and carefully load the nearly scorched squid onto it *8:17ExtraWeesee *??? feels for any other notable energy in the system* *8:17HiddenlichMasked Individual: Hurry! He could enter comatose if we don't wake him up! *Masked Individual: Make the portal! *8:17ExtraWeesee???: You guys go on ahead, I need to stay and check on this residue energy * *another person makes a portal* * *it looks like it pierces through space* *8:18Hiddenlich *The masked individuals rush the gurney into the portal * *They arrive in a secret hospital * *It is also a partial laboratory *8:19ExtraWeesee *??? examines the leftover energy from Seventy-Five and Sqeegee's battle* *8:19Hiddenlich *A group of medical specialists grab the gurney and bring it to the main room * *As the individuals load Ultra Elementix Sqeegee off of the gurney and onto the medical bed, a Geeman with a lab coat enters the room and approaches the side of the bed *Higito: *With a voice like Dr. Breen's* I'm going to enjoy harvesting a sample of your genes... * *He chuckles *8:21ExtraWeesee *a scanner scans the body* * *it's identified as Sqeegee, and the form is unknown* * *his power readings are strange for an elementix member (the ki quality/type)* *8:22HiddenlichHigito: Hmeh, hmeh, hmeh, hmeh, hmeh... *Higito: His potential is beautiful *8:23ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: He's weird though *Liphmo: Who attacked an Elementix and almost killed him like that... *8:23Hiddenlich *The medical specialists start attaching IVs and energy recovery machines *8:23ExtraWeesee *Liphmo scans his body for any permanent damage* *8:23HiddenlichHigito: I am not sure, but Sqeegee did subdue his opponent *8:23ExtraWeesee *x-rays and whatnot* *8:24HiddenlichHigito: The energy left over from the battle is evidence for that *8:24ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Should we report this to the highers or just not bother with the paperwork? *8:24Hiddenlich *Higito shakes his head *Higito: The High Authority does not need to know about this specimen *8:25ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Alright *8:25HiddenlichHigito: They will only get in the way of our ultimate plan *8:25ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: You have a plan for him? *8:25Hiddenlich *Higito makes an evil laugh *Higito: Every "mad scientist" has one, doesn't he? *8:26ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: I suppose... * *Liphmo does brainwave scans* *8:26HiddenlichHigito: With Sqeegee at our disposal, we will be able to duplicate him. *8:27ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Wait...is this the guy who essentially gets forced into elementix mode? *8:27HiddenlichHigito: Yes *8:27ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Because his brainwaves act as though he's both a mortal and elementix *8:27HiddenlichHigito: What is strange about though is that he hasn't left it * *About it though *8:27ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Maybe he's still conscious but he's in a coma-like state? *8:28HiddenlichHigito: I hope that is not the case *Higito: This moment is our greatest opportunity to utilize him *8:28ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Well let's hope he's as agreeable as he usually is *8:28HiddenlichHigito: Oh, he will be *8:28ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: God knows he's used to being a puppet *8:29Hiddenlich *Higito laughs *8:29ExtraWeesee *Liphmo inputs some data into a computer and waits for the results* *Liphmo: Are these computers broken?! *8:29HiddenlichHigito: No *8:29ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Listen to this corrupt data *8:29HiddenlichHigito: They are just struggling to comprehend the data they are obtaining *8:30ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Status: Alive, ok that's normal *Liphmo: Power level, 5 billion *Liphmo: I don't see how he's 5x stronger when he's almost dead *8:32HiddenlichHigito: The Elementix is not a Fakegee Confederacy *Higito: They are the godhood equivalent to the Anti-Weegee Alliance *8:33ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Well now it's saying he's in base form *8:33Hiddenlich *Higito takes a syringe off of a metal tray *8:33ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Er...normal, I guess *8:33HiddenlichHigito: Base form? *Higito: That's not right *8:33ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: This computer doesn't know what it's talking about, it must've scanned his fried bits too much *8:33HiddenlichHigito: Sqeegee is nothing like this in his base form... *8:33ExtraWeesee *Liphmo tries to readjust the scanner* *8:34Hiddenlich *Higito sticks the syringe into Sqeegee and obtains a blood sample *Higito: Cutting him too much would make an even nastier injury *Higito: That is why I am doing this * *Higito flicks the blood * *Flicks the blood filled syringe *Higito: Consider the Illumiweegee... *8:35ExtraWeesee *Sqeegee's burnt parts appear to be slowly healing on their own* *8:35Hiddenlich *Higito squirts the blood into a test tube and closes it *Higito: To be indomitable now... *8:36ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: And there * *the computer rescans Sqeegee* *8:36Hiddenlich *The results are going off of the screen *Higito: Zoom out *8:37ExtraWeesee *Liphmo zooms out* *Liphmo: Let's see *Liphmo: And the output is... * *Liphmo reads over the results* *8:39Hiddenlich *Higito puts the blood sample in an advanced centrifuge *8:39ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: It's still outputting garbage *8:40HiddenlichHigito: Perhaps the computers are incapable of comprehending and sorting out the results of the scans *8:40ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: That wouldn't make sense *Liphmo: Unless Sqeegee is stuck in some midmorph *8:40HiddenlichHigito: Think about i * *It *8:41ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Actually...what form IS he in *8:41HiddenlichHigito: We have never had an Elementix member scanned *8:41ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: But we got told these computers could scan them *Liphmo: Ugh why do they always cheap out on us *Liphmo: We don't even have cloaking *8:42HiddenlichHigito: It is because of the lack of faith *Higito: One failure and they would stop funding our research and observational missions *8:43ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Heh, I'll bet they'd fund us 100 times more if this Sqeegee experiment succeeds *8:43HiddenlichHigito: Forever *8:43ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: I'm assuming you're going to copy him a bunch *Liphmo: Maybe isolate his powers so they can be given to others *8:43HiddenlichHigito: I'm so sure about that second part * *I'm not so *8:44ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Well we can hope *Liphmo: I'll check his vitals right now though * *Liphmo brings up the vitals screen* *8:44Hiddenlich *The computers start to glitch out * *Eventually, they have a kernel panic *8:45ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: UM UM *8:45Hiddenlich *The medical bed starts to shake *8:45ExtraWeesee *Liphmo switches* *8:45HiddenlichHigito: *Over his comm-watch* Security! * *The security guards come in *8:45ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Well apparently his vitals are better than we thought *Liphmo: He's conscious *8:46Hiddenlich *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee opens his eyes *8:46ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Hey *8:46Hiddenlich *He tries to shield his eyes from the light, but his arms are restrained *8:46ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Have you been conscious this whole time? *8:47HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: It was awkward... *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee: I could only hear buzzing, and I wasn't able to react at all *8:47ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: So you were in a coma? *Liphmo: Huh, I guess your body got you out of it...somehow *8:47HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: Perhaps * *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee looks around the room *8:48ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: We need to upgrade these machines Higito *8:48HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: Where the **** am I? *8:48ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: You're in a hospital *Liphmo: Don't worry, we know about the Elementix and stuff *Liphmo: BUT THESE DUMB COMPUTERS DON'T *8:49Hiddenlich *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee looks at Higito's right arm and sees a triangle *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee: The Illumiweegee... *Higito: You are not incorrect. *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee: *To Liphmo* You are not telling me everything... *8:50ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Well that's the beauty of a situation isn't it *8:51HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: ... *8:51ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: I don't even know everything myself and you're already asking me to tell you * *Liphmo tries to scan Sqeegee again* *Liphmo: But we hope you'll assist us in a project we're trying to do *8:52HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: What kind of project? *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee: I need specifics. *8:52ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Eh, ask Higito, he knows the specifics *8:52Hiddenlich *Higito approaches the medical bed *8:52ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: But you do have a lot more power than you should for some reason *Liphmo: UNLESS IT'S THIS STUPID MACHINE *8:53HiddenlichHigito: We need you to assist us with perfecting the Illumiweegee *8:53ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: HE'S NOT IN A NORMAL STATE HE'S ELEMENTIX STOP SAYING THAT * *Liphmo argues with the computer in the corner* *8:54HiddenlichHigito: We need you to be our hero in this chokepoint *8:54ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Maybe I need to manually scan again *Liphmo: This computer doesn't just break when a random patient comes in *8:55HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: That's not specific at all. *Higito: We want you to fight with us *Higito: We want you to assist us in taking control of the United 'Gees *8:55ExtraWeesee *Liphmo scans Sqeegee's brainwaves again* *8:55HiddenlichHigito: We need you to train our warriors and teach them what you know *8:56ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Aaand this thing is broken *8:56HiddenlichHigito: We need you as a template for assistants *8:56ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Higito can I see you in the other room for a moment to deal with these scans... *8:56HiddenlichHigito: Do you want me to break this down to the atomic level, or is that specific enough? * *Higito nods *8:56ExtraWeesee *Liphmo goes in another room* *8:56HiddenlichHigito: Think about it for a minute or too * *Two * *Higito goes to the other room *8:57ExtraWeeseeLiphmo *half-whisper* : Idiot what are you doing! *Liphmo: He's loyal to the Elementix, he's not gonna help us now *Liphmo: I thought we were gonna trick him into thinking WE were elementix affiliated *8:58Finn168719Snekzalcoatl ended up appearing near the bed Elementrix Sqeegee is *8:58HiddenlichHigito: Now, that would create problems later on *8:58Finn168719Snekzalcoatl slides under the bed and turns invisible *8:58HiddenlichHigito: This isn't your typical story *8:58ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: And he isn't typical either *8:59HiddenlichHigito: That's the point *Higito: We don't know how loyal he is *8:59ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: They force him into elementix state somehow, if we can replicate that we can make him remember and stop being loyal *8:59Finn168719Snekzalcoatl swings his tail at Liphmo's legs *8:59HiddenlichHigito: ! *8:59Finn168719causing him to fall down *8:59ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: oof *Liphmo: Well that was clumsy * *Liphmo gets back up* *9:00Hiddenlich *A group of security guards grab the tail of Snekzalcoatl *9:00Finn168719Snekzalcoatl's tail turns on the electric aura *electrocuting the security guards *9:00Hiddenlich *Some of the security guards have rubber in their armor and gloves *9:00ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: Anyway we're back Sqeegee *9:01Hiddenlich *Liphmo sees the giant tail in the room *9:01ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: And that's a giant tail...why is there a giant tail *9:01Hiddenlich *The rubber-aided guards are trying their best to hold it down * *The others are unconscious from electrocution *9:01ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: I wish my husband was here sometimes... *9:01Hiddenlich *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee breaks his restraints and gets off the bed *9:01Finn168719Snekzalcoatl decides to summon a used car and carries it with a tail and hits the guards with it *9:01ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: I'm literally having an aneury- *9:02Finn168719causing much damage in the room *9:02Hiddenlich *The walls of the laboratory break *9:02ExtraWeesee *Liphmo tries to call more security with a button* *9:02HiddenlichHigito: No... *9:02ExtraWeesee *the OH SHIT EVERYTHING IS FALLING APART button* *9:02Finn168719Snekzalcoatl throws the car at Liphmo *9:02Hiddenlich *Liphmo sees one of Higito's eyes turning red *9:02ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: WAIT SQEEGEE *9:02Finn168719Liphmo gets hit by the car *9:02Hiddenlich *She also sees his eyebrows enter a v shape *9:03Finn168719Breaking the walls and breaking her bones *9:03ExtraWeeseeLiphmo: WE CAN HELP YOU REMEMBER EVERYTHING * *Liphmo couldn't finish that sentence oops* * *Liphmo dies* *9:03HiddenlichHigito: Lets play a game then... * *Higito grabs the tail and pulls the monster out from underneath the medical bed *9:04Finn168719Snekzalcoatl: Time for some !FUN! *Snekzalcoatl swings the tail to the wall, launching Higito off his tail *9:04Hiddenlich *Higito stares into Snekzalcoatl's eyes * *His red eye spirals *Higito: Tsukuyomi! *9:04Finn168719Snekzalcoatl closes his eyes *9:04Hiddenlich *Snekzalcoatl appears in a dark room *9:04ExtraWeesee *Sqeegee is stopped in his fleeing by an actual elementix member* *9:05Finn168719Snekzalcoatl looks around the room in confusion *9:05Hiddenlich *There are javelins falling from the ceiling of the dark room * *They pierce parts of him *9:05Finn168719Snekzalcoatl: DAMNIT! *Snekzalcoatl summons the used cars and used them as shields *9:06ExtraWeesee *glass breaks on the used cars* *9:06Hiddenlich *Snekzalcoatl has limited movement due to the javelins *9:06ExtraWeesee *Snekzalcoatl gets the "Used Car Salesman achievement* *9:06Finn168719Snekzalcoatl: Yay, I got an achievement and a trophy! *9:06Hiddenlich *Snekzalcoatl reenters reality and is on his back * *He is paralyzed and drooling *9:07Finn168719Snekzalcoatl: I'm tripping... *9:07Hiddenlich *More security guards file into the room *Higito: Please escort him out of the building *Higito: DO NOT KILL HIM. * *The security guards try to lift the massive serpent *9:08Finn168719the security guards have trouble carrying Snekzalcoatl due to exhaustion *9:09HiddenlichHigito: At least get him out of the laboratory section... * *The guards fall trying to carry Snekzalcoatl down he stairs * *The stairs *9:09Finn168719Some guards ended up collapsing from exhaustion *9:10Hiddenlich *Snekzalcoatl gets wrapped around the bottom rung of the staircase *9:10Finn168719which caused some of them to fall down the stairs *9:10Hiddenlich *Higito crouches down to the lifeless body of Liphmo *Higito: You were a great worker *Higito: But now you are at rest... * *Higito reenters the laboratory and grabs a few vials from the centrifuge *9:11ExtraWeesee *Higito realizes he needs to clean up the splattered parts once the car is removed* *9:11Finn168719Snekzalcoatl attempts to move his head to use the staring effect on the guards to do his dirty work *9:11Hiddenlich *Higito puts the vials in safe places and opens the clean up closet *Higito: Sh*t, I am out of blood cleaner... *9:12Finn168719The guards (save for the ones who fell down the stairs) ended up getting brainwashed *9:12Hiddenlich *Higito gets a mop *9:12Finn168719The brainwashed guards are commanded by Snekzalcoatl to wreck havoc *9:13Hiddenlich *He tries to move the parts of and the body fluids into one puddle * *parts and *9:13Finn168719Higito's lab gets raided by the brainwashed guards *Most of his work were destroyed *9:13HiddenlichHigito: ... * *Higito cracks his neck *9:14Finn168719Snekzalcoatl began recovering *9:14HiddenlichHigito: I'm glad we have the Cloud. * *Higito goes back to get the vial of left over substances * *He walks down the staircases and stands over the bottom stair *Higito: What were your intentions, humble serpent? *9:16Finn168719Snekzalcoatl summons a used car and flings it at Higito with his tail *And then moves to where Elementrix Sqeegee is *And then takes him and flies away *Causing huge damage in the lab *9:16Hiddenlich *Higito rolls down the stairs to above getting hit * *Snekzalcoatl notices that Ultra Elementix Sqeegee is gone *9:17ExtraWeesee *Snekzalcoatl is stopped* *9:17Finn168719Snekzalcoatl: Shieet. *9:17ExtraWeesee *literally frozen* *9:17Finn168719Snekzalcoatl: Oh shieet, i'm frozen. *9:17ExtraWeesee????: Ahem. I'll take him back now *????: I didn't think you'd try to steal him from your lord *9:18Hiddenlich *Higito calls for a ladder *9:18Finn168719Higito's lab ended up getting raided by an unknown force from GeeHeaven which ???? isn't aware that Aagee took parts of GeeHeaven *9:19ExtraWeesee *???? takes elementix sqeegee and sends Snekzalcoatl to wherever he was before* *????: You have a lot of explaining to do still, Sqeegee *9:20Finn168719Tezcatlipoca: You got rekt Scrub. *Snekzalcoatl: Gtfo... *Tezcatlipoca: Awww man... *9:20HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: Actually... I do not... *9:20Finn168719Tezcatlipoca leaves out of sadness *9:21HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: I never said yes to joining the Illumiweegee *9:21ExtraWeesee????: Oh but you do *????: I know you're not the same Elementix Sqeegee as before *9:21HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: It is called training, dear comrade *9:21ExtraWeesee *???? comes out of the conveniently placed shadows* *Lord Deegee: I'm already retracing everyone's steps here *Lord Deegee: And I know you didn't train *9:22HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: Technically, I did *9:22ExtraWeeseeLord Deegee: Now talk! You were at the core and now it's gone and you have a strange new form *9:23HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: It is simple *9:23ExtraWeeseeLord Deegee: And the inheritors are gone too *9:23HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: Aagee, the youngest son of your son Pureegee, tried to revolt and take Pureegee out of power *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee: He got support from the rulers of GeeHell *9:24ExtraWeeseeLord Deegee: Wait, what *9:24HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: Mhmm *9:24ExtraWeeseeLord Deegee: Then that means they're breaking the afterlife barriers *9:24HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: Yes *9:24ExtraWeeseeLord Deegee: Where is Pureegee then *Lord Deegee: And who DESTROYED THE CORE *9:25HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: I left before I could witness the core's destruction, but I assume Aagee destroyed it *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee: Pureegee most likely escaped, but have no clue where he would go *9:25ExtraWeeseeLord Deegee: Why wouldn't he fight Aagee... *9:26HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: Think about it this way... *9:26ExtraWeeseeLord Deegee: Whatever, anyway *Lord Deegee: You aren't off the hook yet *9:26Finn168719Aagee's religion has been formed, which conflicts against Weegee Pureegism *9:26ExtraWeeseeLord Deegee: I'm tasking you with your random new power to go and patch the holes, I sent a couple other members to assist *Lord Deegee: Don't run into Impureegee though, he'll try to blast a larger hole *9:27Finn168719Lord Deegee began noticing that his son gets hated by much of his former worshippers *9:27HiddenlichUltra Elementix Sqeegee: Understood, Overlord Deegee *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee: I will get to work immediately * *Ultra Elementix Sqeegee teleports *9:28ExtraWeeseeLord Deegee: You better remain loyal... * *search parties are sent out for the inheritors, and a raid team for Aagee* *9:29Hiddenlich *The screen cuts to black Category:Unfinished Roleplays